


X Marks the Spot

by KayNight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayNight/pseuds/KayNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Close your eyes, Timbo.”</p>
<p>“Dick-“</p>
<p>“Close them, little brother.”</p>
<p>Tim huffed, but did as he was told, resisting purring at the feeling of Dick’s fingers, but couldn’t help arching his back into the drag of Dick’s cropped nails. The teen gave one weak, muttered protest and then gave into the ministrations, the curl and twist of calloused fingertips and nails across his back.</p>
<p>“X marks the spot,” Dick murmured into Tim’s ear, tracing the letter across Tim exposed back, “dot, dot, dot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Marks the Spot

Tim clambered in through the kitchen window with smog as second skin, the city on his breath, and the streets knotted into his tense flesh.

Without so much as a hello, Tim peeled off his suit, shook out his hair, clawed at the ash painting his cheeks, tumbled into the shower and locked the door.

Dick, without a word, scooped up the uniform, hung it to wash later, grabbed a glass of water and two advils, stationed himself cross-legged in the center of their bed, and waited.

He waited as the shower shut off and Tim, only with a towel about his waist, slunk out of the bathroom, and downed the advil and water with a quick word of thanks.

But as Tim moved away from him and the bed, towards his laptop and what was certain to be hours more of work and worry, Dick shot out an arm, wrapped it about Tim’s waist and pulled him onto the bed.

Tim let out a gusty sigh, and if it was possible tensed even more under Dick’s grasp, “Dick, let me go I have to-“

“You don’t have to do anything Tim, you’ve done enough tonight.”

“Dick, you know you can’t say that to me-“

“Please. Please, let me do this.” 

Tim sighed, for what seemed like the tenth time that night -or was it morning?- and, although he couldn’t see Dick’s face, his back was still to him, he was positive that he was wearing his infamous puppy eyes.

Damn him, Tim wasn’t even looking and he had to give in to them.

“Fine. You get five minutes of cuddling, okay?”

“Five minutes of cuddling? Who said it was going to be cuddling?”

“Dick, it’s you, it’s always cuddli- Ah!” Tim gasped, eyes widening against the exhaustion that threatened to close them for good, as cool, calloused fingertips danced across his back.

“Close your eyes, Timbo.”

“Dick-“

“Close them, little brother.”

Tim huffed, but did as he was told, resisting purring at the feeling of Dick’s fingers, but couldn’t help arching his back into the drag of Dick’s cropped nails. The teen gave one weak, muttered protest and then gave into the ministrations, the curl and twist of calloused fingertips and nails across his back.

“X marks the spot,” Dick murmured into Tim’s ear, tracing the letter across Tim exposed back, “dot, dot, dot.”

Feather light pressure circling 3 of his vertebra, there and gone, and then a hand brushing over his eyes as he fluttered them open, “not yet, little brother. Just focus on what I’m doing. You can do that, can’t you Timmy?” Dick practically cooed.

Tim only managed an unseen roll of his eyes, and a twitch of his lips. His long lasting attempt of suppressing a smile had failed several times already, but that didn’t mean that he was just going to give in. Of course not, it wouldn’t be any fun that way.

“Big circle, round, round, and round,” Tim took heed of Dick’s words this time, blocking out of the noise of the city below, the still, no, ever, present whine of sirens and the workers of the night. He tuned into the feel of Dick’s fingers, the ticklish bite of his nails and the slight dampness to his pads, and breathed.

“Little breeze,” a low whistled note, and chilled breath rolled over the nape of his neck, pushing a startled gasp, or laugh, it was hard to tell, “little squeeze,” a pinch to the same spot still tingling with cool air, and now he has the, “and now you have the chills.”

Now Tim really did laugh, as goosebumps raised across his flesh, shivering slightly as the chill rolled up and down his spine. Still laughing he collapsed into Dick, falling backwards until he was completely in the older man’s lap, his bare back pressing into the soft cotton of Dick’s pajamas.

Dick chuckled along with his brother, rolling it smoothly into a hum as he buried his face in Tim’s neck, inhaling the scent of the city still clinging to his skin.

“My mom used to do that to me, after a show when I was still running on adrenaline and she couldn’t get me to sleep… it always helped me relax,” Dick’s whispered, his lips brushing against Tim’s neck.

Tim responded by tilting his head until Dick’s lips were against his own, it was an awkward angle, but the kiss was a soft press, dry and sweet.

“Thank you,” he mumbled as they pulled apart, smile on his lips and body relaxed, “for sharing that with me.”

“Thank you for enjoying it,” Dick returned the smile, all bright eyes and teeth- well at least until his eyes darkened just so and he began waggling his eyebrows, “but I can think of even more enjoyable way to help you relax.”

“And there goes my evening.” 

“Evening? Sorry to break it to you Timmy, but it stopped being night three hours ago.”

“I have a board meeting at 10-“

“Fuck the board.”

“Actually I was planning on fucking you, but if you really want me to-“

“Shut up and help me get your towel off.”

“As you wish.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Tim is too straightlaced and has to be forced to relax after a patrol. Insert Dick manhandling Tim into some cuddles. andmaybesex." From jenjenplum on Tumblr.


End file.
